Conventionally, the three-dimensional image display is arranged with a right-eye polarizing filter and a left-eye polarizing filter that are orthogonal in polarizing directions in front left and right of its right source, to turn those of light passed the filters into collimated light by means of a Fresnel lens and illuminate it to the liquid-crystal display. The polarizing filters, on both sides of the liquid-crystal display, are alternately arranged with linear polarizing filter lines whose polarization axes are orthogonal to each other. Furthermore, the opposing linear polarizing filter lines, at the light-source side and at the observer side, are provided orthogonal in polarizing directions. The liquid-crystal display has a liquid-crystal panel structured to alternately display pieces of video information for right-eye and left-eye every horizontal line in a manner matched to the light-transmission lines of the two polarizing filters. Meanwhile, the polarizing filter on the light-source side is arranged alternately with linear filter lines whose polarization axes are orthogonal to each other. The polarizing filter on the observation side is made as a linear straight-line polarizing filter having one linear polarizing filter lines of the light-source-side polarizing filter. On the liquid-crystal panel of the liquid-crystal display, pieces of video information for right-eye and left-eye are to be alternately displayed every horizontal line in a manner matched to the light-transmission lines of the light-source-side polarizing filter (e.g. see Patent Document 1).
Meanwhile, in the case the ball successfully enters a predetermined winning pocket, numerals, symbols, graphic patterns, etc. are variably displayed on drums or windows arranged nearly centrally of a pachinko board. In the case the same numerals are completed into stop, a big win is gained to return a predetermined number of balls. The image, to be displayed on the display for variable display or so, is a planar two-dimensional image. However, in order to enhance the display effect furthermore, there is proposed a game machine for displaying a planar image as a stereoscopic image by providing corresponding pieces of image information to the left and right eyes through use of a lenticular lens having a sharp directivity (see Patent Document 2, for example)                [Patent Document 1]        JP-A-10-63199        [Patent Document 2]        JP-A-7-31729        
However, in the conventional image display, because left-eye image and right-eye image are separately set up every horizontal line of the liquid crystal display panel, there exists a pixel region not to reach the eye of the observer every horizontal line. As a result, there is a problem that pixel skipping occurs over image display entirety, not allowing the observer to view an image with clarity.